


Morning After

by riottkick



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: (I might make this a series oop.)You wake up next to you're best friend.





	Morning After

Waking up with a major headache, you turned over to see a familiar face smiling at you. “You're beautiful, y’know that?” Jisoo smiled, running her fingertips lightly over your forearm.

“You're beautiful too, and I had a really good time with you last night.” you smiled, closing your eyes and rubbing your forehead.

“You okay?” she asked, and you shook your head.

“I've got a headache that's just pounding and I wanna go back to sleep.” you whispered, feeling Jisoo’s arms wrap around her.

“I'd say something dirty, but I don't think it's appropriate at the moment,” she laughed. Kissing your cheek, she continued, “But lets sleep all day, baby. With you in my arms.”

Hearing your best friend call you ‘baby’ was something you always thought you'd never hear. It felt _amazing_.


End file.
